Scarlet Dreams
by Rothelena
Summary: She's had a dream- and of course Patrick Jane wants to know what it was all about…just a fluffy  PWP piece of Jisbon-goodness. But be warned: I wrote this one! And that means: the M is not there because it had nothing better to do!


_Hello, rated M- well, have fun. _

_Disclaimer: I know- it's not mine. But I'm having so much fun here…_

**Scarlet Dreams**

Why were they all alone in the visitor's room? Not a soul there, the white walls staring back at her, a giant void of loneliness.

Patrick Jane leant back in his chair, smiling mischievously at his orderly superior, looking sinfully good in his blue prison garb.

"Enough about me", he said slowly, seductively, "what about you? You always look so sad, Lisbon- why is that? Maybe you miss me, huh? Maybe you're just so lonely in your bed at night, maybe you crave my attention. Well- how good I'm here now to please you."

He got up and walked around the shining metal table, screwed to the floor. He grabbed Lisbon none to gently, his hands so strong, her fingers curled around his impressive biceps, her eyes wide with shock and another emotion that made him smile. He placed her on her back on the table and opened her pants, not even attempting a modicum of foreplay.

"You wouldn't believe how long I dreamed of doing that", he chuckled, "you need me, Lisbon? I bet you're wet for me already. Let's not waist all this precious softness…"

He ripped her pants and panties off in a single movement and pushed his loose fitting sweats down, including underwear.

He pulled her hips to the edge of the table and spread her legs wide with his hips, his massive hard-on nudging her core, and damn, he was right, she was so, so wet, had waited so long, wanted more…her hips bucked against him, and he laughed almost cruelly.

"So hungry?", he whispered, "Don't worry- I'll make you scream. You like it rough, Lisbon? Good for you- because I need rough tonight."

He thrust inside her, his huge cock burning a searing path into her body, she screamed and arched against him while he slammed into her to the hilt, groaning when he reached her utmost depths. She shivered, her hands groping for something to hold on to, and he bent slightly forward to give her access to his body, obviously wanting to be touched, she slid her hands over his chest, kneaded his shoulders, let them wander down to grip his perfect tush, he chuckled and started to fuck her, in the truest sense of the word, the muscles of his butt tensing every time he heaved into her, grunting with the effort, more, more, so deep he seemed to rend her in two, her core stretching to take him, take his merciless thrusts, Lisbon's cries got louder, louder, Jane's soft laughter in her ears, she writhed with sweet agony until she started to come, her sheath contracting all around him and Patrick Jane yelled and came inside her in a huge, searing flood of…

Lisbon's eyes snapped open with a gasp, utter darkness everywhere, she jumped up in horror. It took a while before she recognized her surroundings- her bed, her sleeping-room, her house.

She was drenched in sweat, her pajamas sticking to her skin, hot wetness between her legs.

Oh my god, what had that been?

She blushed so fiercely she felt the heat of it all over her body. Embarrassed beyond words, she stormed straight into the bathroom, undressing as fast as she could. Turning the shower on full force, she stepped under the spray and tried to wash the dream away- not that she succeeded, that is. The pictures clung to her mind, his eyes, his hands, his…she shuddered.

What in hell was happening here?

She had seen him in the visitor's room just this morning. The trial was progressing, almost drawing to an end now, and she needed to see him every day, talk about the sessions, his strategy, his feelings…yes. She wanted to know how he felt, and though she tried to give him the cold shoulder from time to time, she couldn't really fool herself (or him, she was sure of that)- she had forgiven him, the sweet, stupid bastard. Damn, she'd never realized how much she liked him.

He was important for her team, and often he was the only person in the world she wanted to see. The only one who made her laugh. The only one who didn't make her feel like an awkward idiot.

She smiled a secret smile.

But one thing was sure: there was nothing- ABSOLUTELY nothing- even remotely…well…sexual between them.

He was her friend, a somehow sweet guy- she shivered-, pretty fascinating, but not…that.

So why had she dreamed about- no, she just wouldn't go there. Just turn a blind eye, she was over-worked, anxious because of the trial, it would not happen again. Period.

Sleep was not an option any longer, so she spent the night zapping through whatever was on TV (she couldn't even remember what she'd looked at) and pointedly not thinking about doing you-know-what with you-know-whom.

When she entered CBI the next morning, she'd made up her mind: She would NOT see him today. She would meet him at the court this afternoon, so no reason to visit him this morning.

Half an hour later she stood in front of a prison guard, getting searched superficially by a timid young woman.

Yes, Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, model of willpower, she thought when she entered the visitor's room with a sigh.

xxMentalistxx

She lay on the metal table again, its texture cool against her back, contrasting the massive heat in her lower body. She was so monstrously aroused it was painful, sheer agony in fact, and the reason was Patrick Jane's tongue lapping intently at her core. His head was very, very busy between her wide-spread thighs, she heard his soft moans of pleasure and felt the deep licks of his tongue, entering the tight confines of her sheath before he retreated again, only to push in once more. His upper lip pressed down on her pulsating clit, and she cried out, writhing against his face.

He looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh no, my dear Lisbon", he drawled, his lips glistening, "we're not finished here. I've been starving for so long…it will take a while for me to get my fill. Just lean back and enjoy the scenery."

He laughed softly and went back to his task, thrusting his tongue into her tight little opening, sucking on her with his hot, hungry mouth, and she felt a killer orgasm knocking at her door, her eyes rolling back into her head, fluttering shut under the onslaught of sensation. A desperate scream was wrenched from her throat when her walls started to contract, and Jane grabbed her thighs and pulled her down from the table directly into his lap, so that her legs were straddling his hips. He entered her roughly, slamming into her narrow, convulsing body full force, pulling her down on him while he moved upwards, aiming for maximum impact.

He looked at her with a slight smirk, his eyes watchful and amused.

"Whoa, I'm hard, Lisbon, ain't I?", he said softly, "You can imagine how much I missed you here. Jerking off is direly overrated. But you- god, you feel so good…."

He pumped into her, deep, hard, clutching her hips to keep her in place, grazing her clit with his thrusting cock, his thighs tensing with every movement, sending her into a blinding, deafening, mind-blowing multiple orgasm.

She woke again when his seed shot into her.

This time, she lay silently in the darkness, frozen in horror. She felt like a…traitor. He had no idea what they…

Oh god, Lisbon, it was a dream. You didn't exactly volunteer for it, did you?

She opted for a bath this time, so hot she could barely stand it.

Her skin was flushed a deeply pink hue when she stood in front of the mirror some time later.

One thing was clear, absolutely clear: no visiting Patrick Jane today!

Six hours later, she noticed that her memory of the ceiling lights in the prison's visitor's room had been surprisingly accurate.

"Lisbon?", Jane asked, concern edged into his features, "Are you okay? You look so sad today."

She startled out of her reverie.

"No…", she stammered, "No- I'm okay, really. You glad? Tomorrow will most likely be the last day of trial. And it looks good."

"Yes", he said, "because you found the gun."

He smiled at her.

He looked so good. His blond hair slightly tousled, the ocean-green eyes hadn't lost their sparkle. He was much more soft-spoken here than in real life, had been nothing but gentle and friendly when she came to see him. Showing his true colors for a change. Not bothering with the mask he usually wore. But his smile was the same, up to no good, like a naughty little boy joining a summer camp. Lisbon sighed. He would never change. Damn, was she glad.

"Will you work with CBI again?", she asked.

"If you let me", he said, his smile deepening, "you're my home, Lisbon."

And she knew that she would come here every damn day until he was free. No matter how confused she was.

xxMentalistxx

"Suck me", he said, his voice hoarse and seductive, "I know you want to do this- and now, nobody can stop you. I'm all yours to experiment with. Do you want to know how hot you can make me? Do you long to learn my taste? Suck me, Lisbon."

She sank to her knees and he threw his head back, his hands weaving into her hair.

He was huge, his skin burning hot, smooth like satin, stretched taut over his swollen shaft. She kissed the thick ridge with soft, wet lips, feeling his veins pulsate beneath them, his groans vibrating all around her.

She swallowed him and felt him writhe, his hands driving through her hair, his moans deeper now, louder. Her tongue licked over his glans, pushing into the tiny slit in the middle, reveling in the clean, pure taste of his pre-cum. His whole body jerked, he cried out with lust, and she so longed to give him more.

She started to suck at him, lips tight around his hard length, her right hand wrapped firmly around its base, she established a rhythm, swallowing him deep into her throat before releasing him again, and the sounds he was making were almost delirious now.

She reached down to rub his perineum, and heard him scream before he came , his hot jet of semen…

She woke to complete darkness again, and her arousal hurt.

She pushed her hand between her legs and finished it, not able to think about anything but his face. She knew every inch of those features. Had memorized every line, every movement of muscle beneath soft skin, knew when he was happy, sad, amused.

When she came, she saw his smile in front of her inner eye, and she so wanted to touch him that her hand reached out involuntarily, meeting cold air.

She lay in the dark for a while afterwards, breathing around the lump in her throat.

It was an important day today- the final session of the trial, and a verdict was to be expected.

But Lisbon used her influence as CBI-agent to visit Jane anyway, helping him getting prepared, whispering words of encouragement.

She smiled at him when he stood before her in an immaculate light grey three-piece-suit. Brushed an invisible grain of dust from his shoulder.

"Hey", he said softly, " if I walk free today- I come to work tomorrow, okay?"

And she nodded and tried not to cry. If. He had to, she just missed him so much, dammit.

She held his hand on the way to the car, squeezed it before he got in, and then raced to her own SUV to hurry to the courtroom, not wanting to be a second late.

When she stormed up the stairs, her chest was so tight she couldn't gulp a whiff of air into it. And when she finally saw him standing in front of the judge, her skin felt cold and blue from lack of oxygen.

xxMentalistxx

Warmth spread inside her whenever she looked at his couch. Seeing his blond curls on the armrest while he lay there.

For the first two days, he had slept like a stone, utterly exhausted. She hadn't bothered him with the cases, just looked at him sometimes, marveling in the fact that he was truly, really there.

On day three, Patrick Jane was back, and she had sucked up every single one of his snarky remarks, told him off with glee, listened to the D.A.'s rants about her consultant's impossible behavior with a happy smile. Went home whistling in the evening, humming under her breath when she finally went to bed.

Life was good.

"Okay, Lisbon", Jane drawled when he sat in front of her desk the next morning, "time to spill your guts."

"About what?", she frowned.

"What were those dreams you had about me?", Jane said, smiling his full-fledged megawatt smile.

She froze. Felt a killer blush creeping over her skin. And not only over the visible parts.

"What...dreams, for god's sake?", she growled. Damn, her voice was trembling.

"Come on, Lisbon", he chuckled, "You've been totally distracted when you saw me in prison lately. And you were blushing fiercely all the time- the same way you are now, by the way. So, either you have finally discovered the pictures of me in the nude I placed in your desk- meh, just kidding here, but your reaction was interesting- or you had some indecent dreams about me while I was in jail. So, Lisbon: what were those dreams about?"

Her mouth was moving, but no words came out.

"I…I…Patrick Jane!", she stammered, lowering her head in shame, "I had no dreams about you, indecent or otherwise!"

"Oh, Lisbon", he said softly, smiling fondly at her, "you know you can't lie to me. So why are you trying?"

"Haul your ass to the couch and stay out of my sight for the rest of the day", she pressed out between gritted teeth, avoiding his gaze, "before I kick your sorry butt back to prison."

He chuckled and left her office, smiling sweetly at her before he closed her door.

He was back after lunchtime.

Same place, same topic.

"Okay,", Jane mused," I thought about this- your obvious reluctance to even look at me can mean only one thing: in your dream, we had sex."

Lisbon blinked, eyebrows almost shooting up to her hairline.

"Great", he said, rubbing his hands, "that's a definite yes, so, now that's out in the open, you can just as well tell me the details- how did we do it?"

"Out," Lisbon said, her voice deadly calm," right now, before I lose my composure, Patrick Jane."

"Oh come on, Lisbon," he whined, "you know I'll find out eventually, so why don't you make this easier for both of us and just tell me."

"Leave", she growled, "Or I'll get serious about the kicking- business I mentioned earlier!"

He pouted and left her office , taking his sweet time.

He visited her again when the team had already left for the night.

"How well endowed was I in your dream, Lisbon?", he asked, "Because I want to know how I'm doing in comparison…"

Damn, was she glad when she finally could go home.

No whistling this time, she felt exhausted to the bones.

She closed the door of her cozy little house behind her, locking the safety bolt, reveling in its satisfying thud.

She turned and exhaled a terrified little yelp- for Patrick Jane sat on her kitchen counter and was about to eat the last of her ice cream.

"Hey, Lisbon", he said nonchalantly, "I was beginning to think you'd never get home."

She stared at him. He wore a white t-shirt and dark-blue sweat pants, and damn, this shirt was snug…it hugged a decidedly muscular torso, and hey, those pecs and biceps- had he been to the gym in prison or what?

She swallowed.

His smile was naughty tonight. Utterly seductive.

Lisbon walked backwards until she felt the solid wall behind her.

Jane jumped from the counter and closed in on her. More, and more. Until their bodies were almost touching. Lisbon made herself even smaller than she already was.

"Patrick Jane", she asked hoarsely, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Finding out what I did to you in those dreams", he said, smiling. "You remember the lizard's brain? The moment I'll hit the right spot, you'll react. You don't have a choice. So- let's find out more about those fantasies of yours, huh? I don't own prison fatigues, and honestly, I wouldn't want to wear them anymore, but I thought, this comes close."

He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Okay", he breathed, "let's start. In your dreams, we could have had sex- in my cell? No. Then maybe- in the visitor's room? Aaaaah, much better. In front of all the other inmates and their visitors? No, I guessed as much, this would have been unlike you. So we were all alone in the visitor's room. Interesting."

He came closer, gushing a bout of sweet, hot breath into her face.

"So", he whispered, "how where we doing it? Oh, naughty agent Lisbon, more than once? Okay, let's go for the first scenario, then. Were you on your back? Definitely yes. Only one place to do that- the table. Hmmmm, indeed. Pretty cold on your backside, I imagine- so I suppose, it wasn't gentle and soft, huh? Well, can't say that I'm surprised."

He grabbed her hips, almost forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He looked into her eyes while he carried her to the dining table, sitting her down on the edge, pushing at her upper body to make her lie down.

"Like this?", he asked softly "Oh yes- like this."

He opened her pants and pulled them down, taking her panties with him.

Stop him, her brain screamed, stop him, right now, you're trained in close combat, you have a gun, stop him, now…

But every thought was lost when he pushed her shirt upwards and cupped her breasts through the bra.

"I bet I didn't do that in your dream", he whispered, "we possibly had a hard, fast prison fuck- but indulge me here, will you? I just play the hard-assed ex-con, you know. In truth, I'm quite soft when it comes to you, Lisbon."

He ripped the bra from her body and chuckled.

"But just quite", he breathed before he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth.

Lisbon wailed and pushed her chest into his face, he curled his hands around her waist, so slender, his Lisbon, his lips went frantic and hungry, licking and nipping at her tight little peak, lavishing his attention on the neglected one only seconds later. He wasn't content until her skin was wet and reddened, moaning softly before his lips wandered upwards to her soft lips. He fed her some luscious, thorough, greedy kisses before he whispered against her mouth.

"So- how good was my hunch about the rough prison fuck? That good, huh?"

He straightened and pushed his pants down, underwear and all.

"You didn't answer my question about dream-Jane's genitalia", he said, "so I couldn't compare them to reality, so, I guess you just have to take what I have to offer."

His fingers reached down and slid into her core, his eyes watching her face intently. Lisbon almost sobbed with arousal. He carefully moved inside her, callused fingertips rasping over sensitive nerve endings, he pursed his lips slightly, bathing in the abundance of emotions he could see on her features. Her willing body gushed wetness against his probing hand, and he sighed in contentment.

"You're ready for your hard-as-nails ex-con, hm?", he whispered softly "that's good, Lisbon- because I'm ready for you since so many years now."

He pulled his hand back and grabbed her waist, holding her in place. Her breath was shallow and frantic, her skin flushed with arousal. He smiled. And gasped when he pressed inside her. Her sheath stretched so unbelievably tight around him, he could barely get in. She closed her eyes and released a shuddering moan

"I hurt you", he mouthed.

"You don't", she breathed, "but you're far bigger than in my dreams."

He smiled shakily and gave her some more inches, trembling with the sensations coursing up and down his frame, his cock burning a fiery path through her core.

"Teresa", he whispered, savoring every syllable of her beautiful name rolling from his tongue. He delved deeper when her eyes opened and looked at him, and her mouth fell open, forming a perfect O, he mimicked the gesture, telling her he felt the same.

He sobbed when he entered her to the hilt, feeling anything but hard-assed at the moment.

She extended his hands and gripped his taut, firm buttocks to pull him deeper. God, he felt good- better than any dream ever could. She felt his muscles tensing beneath her fingers, his cock surging deeper into her.

"Yes", he groaned "touch me. I need your touch, Teresa. I'm famished. I need you so much…"

He spread her legs further and started to move, deep, firm strokes, entering her over and over again, her hips undulating beneath him, he closed his eyes to luxuriate in every single sensation, sending his cock over highly sensitive tissue, more, more, exploring her depths, feeling the soft pressure of her hands on his butt, clenching with every new thrust, filling her to the brim.

"I'm sorry", he said tenderly, "I forgot all about your dream for a second."

And he grabbed her thighs and picked up speed, thrusting into her with massive, hard heaves, pounding her deeply, her breasts bouncing with every surge of his cock, her shouts getting louder, louder, until she was delirious with ecstasy, all emotions centering around his intruding shaft, taking her so deep, she raked her fingernails over his chest, he kissed her fingertips when they came near his mouth, sucking on them in a hotly erotic gesture that sent waves of lust directly into her womb. She screamed when she came, her core convulsing all around him, he felt the power of her muscles and bit his lip to keep from climaxing right now, he didn't want to , wanted to stay inside her forever, but he couldn't stop thrusting, prolonging the throes of her orgasm with the relentless pumping of his hips, driving into her more, harder, deeper.

Sweat broke out on his skin, he felt on fever and started to groan, getting gradually louder, more frenzied, still moving, still giving more, sensations so mind-blowing he couldn't fathom what was happening to him, his mouth was moving helplessly, frantic puffs of breath escaping from his lips.

"Patrick!", she cried out, and the sound of his name from her lips send him over the edge immediately.

She came again when the first jet of his semen shot into her, gushing her walls with soft, milky heat, he was moaning from the utmost depths of his throat, spilling more cum inside her delicious, clutching body, coming with bruising force, he'd never known pleasure like this. He felt the tremors of her orgasm in every pore, it fueled his own waves of release, until he was finally, utterly spent, and the majestic glow of deepest satisfaction spread all over his body. He found he couldn't see clearly when he opened his eyes, but he could focus on her. She looked at him with so much adoration in her eyes that his frantically pumping heart skipped a beat.

He pulled her up against him, his hands so gentle, never in her life had someone touched her with so much tenderness. She gladly collapsed against his chest, his arms engulfing her, his lips showering her neck and shoulder with feather-light kisses.

"Sorry", he said and she could feel his smile against her skin, "I'm totally out of practice- I bet this wasn't like your dream, huh?"

"You're kidding me, aren't you?", she whispered, "That was about a million times better than my dreams…"

He chuckled.

"But?", he said fondly.

"What do you mean- but?", she inquired quizzically.

"Come on, Teresa, I can sense the 'but'", he said ,"when will you ever stop to underestimate me?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Okay", she said, "a tiny 'but'- there was more stuff we did in my dreams. What about that?"

He laughed heartily, and it felt so good she was tingling all over.

"The night is young, Teresa", he breathed before he delved in for a thorough, deep kiss , "the night is young."

**The End**

_Okay- did you like it? Tell me, please!_


End file.
